The present invention relates to access control systems for controlling and monitoring access to remote, restricted areas and for monitoring alarm conditions (e.g., fire, smoke, vandalism, etc.) in such areas.
While various types of systems for controlling and monitoring access and alarm conditions at restricted remote areas have been devised prior to the advent of the present invention, none of these systems has been entirely effective or efficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved access control system which is flexible in permitting the user to expand or modify the system to meet new requirements as they arise.
A further object is the provision of such a system which is relatively inexpensive and yet reliable, efficient and effective in operation.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an access control system which permits the simple replacement of lost or stolen cards.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an access control system which will not be effected by temporary power loss.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an access control system which does not require a maximum number by storing capacity.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be evident by the following description read in association with the attached drawings.